In the stringing of a tennis racket either manually or by means of a stringing machine; clamping devices are used to hold the tension of a string after pulling it between the edges of the racket, while the string is being reinserted and pulled through in the reverse direction. The conventional clamping devices are usually secured to the edges of the racket or to some external support. The installation of such clamping devices and supporting accessories is often awkward and time consuming.